Young & Beautiful
by HurricaneDarling
Summary: From the perspective of 80-year old May, she shares her heart-breaking, passionate, eventful love story of her and Drew. What memories will May bring up? Based off the song Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey. Mainly contestshipping, with some pokeshipping, and ikarishipping.
1. Chapter 1: A Look Back

**Hi! This is the first chapter of my first story that I've written.**

 **Hope you like it! Sorry the first chapter's like reallyyyyy short. :')**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - A Look Back_

The wind rustled as I stood under the cheery blossom tree, in full bloom on the clear blue day in July. I walked along the park path that lead me to a bench where a sat my old self down. I watched the kids playing in the grass, Pokémon running everywhere, and couples chatting and having fun. I sighed as that feeling just rushed back to me. As I closed my eyes for a few moments, I heard someone take a seat beside me.

Beside me sat a girl, probably 18 or 20 years of age. Her expression showed that she was deep in thought, which forbid me from making conversation.

She looked up, "huh? Oh sorry Ma'am I looked pretty spaced out didn't I?"

I let out a small laugh, she reminded me of myself when I was her age.

"What's your name hun?" I asked her, trying to make something of my day.

"I'm Victoria, ma'am what's yours?" she asked.

"My names May," I said with a smile. "So what brings you here sitting down on such a beautiful young day?"

Victoria gave me a sweet smile, yet I knew she was hiding something.

"I could say the same for you…I just have a lot on my mind I guess."

I chuckled, "you can always tell an old geezer like me."

Victoria sighed, "My boyfriend's just…involved with some bad stuff, I love him I really do. I don't wanna leave him, but this situation is just really messing with my mind."

I gulped, remember those memories I had with him. Victoria reminded me of how I felt 60 years ago. Eighty years and those memories never faded into dust, still remembering them clearly, those memories and how I felt…how we felt. Shades of red and green cross my mind for a split second, I shook my head to focus myself on Victoria again.

"I know how you feel Victoria, I can still feel the emotions you're feeling," I said trying to reassure her.

"I just don't know what to do May, it's hard y'know," she stuttered.

I saw tears running down her cheeks, so I quickly grabbed a tissue from my purse and wiped her tears away with it.

I thought for a moment whether to do it or not, something came over me and I convinced myself that I would tell her.

"Do you wanna hear a story sweetheart? I'm not sure if it would help or not, but if would probably relate to how you're feeling right now." I said.

Victoria looked up from the ground. "Yeah sure, I got all day, so I need some time to kill."

"Maybe I'll start from the very beginning then, sixty years ago. From there it was laughs to cries, yells to shouts. A story about 20-year-old me, and a 20 year old that went by the name Drew Hayden…"

* * *

 **Follow and review!**

 **xHurricaneDarling**


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Past

**Hey there!**

 **I can't believe people actually read my first chapter haha**

 **I'm trying to update new chapter weekly, so hopefully I can get that into routine ^_^**

 **This chapter's longer so it's progress!**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 _Chapter 2 – Back to the Past_

Normal POV

Larousse City, Hoenn – 1956

"Where are you guys taking me anyways?" said 20-year old May Maple.

"C'mon May, the night is young and so are we!" exclaimed Dawn Berlitz, one of May's best friends.

"Exactly, I mean we're never allowed out this late. What an exciting adventure!" said Misty Waterflower, May's other best friend.

The girls saw many lights and venues pass by while in the car, finally they stopped at one place.

"And here we are. We're at Ninetales, the best swing and jazz club in Larousse." Dawn claimed.

Flashing lights, the rich sound of saxophones and trumpets gave May more excitement, let alone nervousness as well.

"I've never been to somewhere so flashy, and so many people." May whispered to her friends quietly.

"There's nothing to be nervous of May, we knew how much you liked music and dancing, so we thought this would be a great way to…de-stress, and let yourself go." Misty said reassuringly while also dragging May into the venue.

May's eyes lit up when she walked into the room. People laughing, swinging and dancing. The band with their vibrating sound, even all sorts of Pokemon are dancing to the beat.

"Let's get drinks first before we go dance." Dawn said while bringing us to the bar.

After one or two drinks, May was ready to get on the dance floor. Holding her last drink, she turned around to unexpectedly bump into a green haired figure and spill her drink all over him.

"Woah there! What'd you think you're doing ruining my new clothes?" the male accused.

May's face paled, "Sorry there, I didn't mean to bump into someone when I turned around."

"Well I didn't know ladies like you were such klutz." he retorted with a wide smirk on his face.

May's face turned red like a tomato from that insult. "Hey there! What makes you think you can't talk to a female like that, especially since it was an accident, and I've already apologized? Have you no respect?" argued May. She really did not want to spend such an amazing night, yelling at some mean green haired guy.

Just then, two guys walk up from behind the person that was just infuriating May. One with black hair, and the other with purple hair.

"Hey Drew, what's going on? Flirting with ladies again?" said the black-haired guy with a Pikachu resting on his shoulder.

So his name is Drew, thought May. "Flirting? More like insulting in my opinion. I don't know how a grasshead like him would ever charm anyone." May stated.

Before Drew could say anything, his friend decided to talk some more.

"Drew Hayden here, is always getting the ladies here at Ninetales. Oh by the way, I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is Pikachu. Over here is Paul Shinji, he hardly talks."

May smiled, getting a nice vibe from Ash. Misty decided to step forward, just listening to a conversation bored her.

"I'm Misty Waterflower, this is May Maple, and over here is Dawn Berlitz. If you gentlemen don't mind, we'll be getting on the dance floor," she said while taking May's, and Dawn's hand. But in their way, stood Drew.

"Now hold on there, Misty. Since clumsy Maple over here spilled her booze all over me, she's gonna have to pay."

"We did not bring enough dough for a suit like that," Dawn whispered to May and Misty.

May sighed, "is there anyway we can have a compromise? We don't have the money right now."

Drew smirked, "you ladies seem very eager to get on that dance floor, must think of yourselves as really good dancer. So here's the deal, May has to dance with me for the rest of the night."

May turned to her friends, the look of disgust showered upon her face. "I don't wanna dance with him! This night was suppose to be a girls night out," May whined.

"May there's nothing else we can do," Misty said.

"There's no need to worry! We'll keep an eye on you and we'll go home together," Dawn promised, while trying to comfort May.

May turned back to see face to face with Drew, "fine, I'll dance with you," May said with a stubborn yet defeated tone in her voice.

Drew flicked his hair and grabbed May's hand, leading her to the crowded dance floor.

The dance floor was buzzing with the swing vibe. May and Drew could feel it in their feet. Before they knew it they were swinging and jumping, moves in rhythm together. After a moment, May couldn't help but smile and laugh at how much fun she was having, forgetting about that incident with her partner before.

"You a professional swing dancer?" Drew asked, spinning May to the beat of the music.

May laughed, "I could say the same to you, Hayden."

Their bodies in sync with one another, they set a vibe that the other dancers, and even the crowd and band could feel.

In the corner of May's eye, she could see Misty swinging it with Ash on the dance floor, and Dawn having a few drinks with Paul at the bar.

The music slowed down a bit, and so did they. A bit out of breath, but they still kept dancing.

"You don't come here often do you? I've never seen you around," exclaimed Drew, swinging May's hands around.

"No, it's my first time here, my girls and I, we live in Ever Grande City, so we hardly ever get time to go out far into other cities," said May, while trying to catch her breath from all the dancing.

"Ash, Paul and I, we play rock n' roll here. You should come see out shows sometime, we're pretty amazing," Drew claimed while flicking his hair yet again.

"So you really are arrogant and cocky huh? And what's with the hair flicking?" May responded.

"What can I say? I'm good at what I do."

And in a moment of dancing together, emerald eyes met sapphires. For split second both dancers felt a spark in their bodies and stopped, but May quickly snapped back into movement when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

May turned to see Dawn, with a nervous look on her face.

"I just saw Brenden and them come in, we have to get Misty and leave right now," Dawn whispered, yet with a serious tone in her voice. May understood and proceeded to leave, but Drew grabbed her hand.

"But we haven't finished dancing yet."

"Sorry Drew but I really have to leave," May said with a worried plastered on her face.

"Next week here, mid July, you'll come see our show?" Drew questioned

"Yes, of course. I'll see you soon but I really must be leaving." May quickly said running off with Dawn, leaving Drew partner-less on the dance floor.

May and Dawn ran towards Misty and Ash dancing and quickly yanked her out of their swinging vibe.

"Sorry Ash but we gotta go, bye!" shouted May.

Ash was left dumbfounded on the dance floor.

The girls came out the back door, panting and running towards their car waiting outside. Luckily they weren't stopped by the very people they were running from. Drew stood outside, seeing their car hit the road. While heading back inside he brushed past a guy around his age, silver hair and ruby eyes.

* * *

 **That was pretty cheesy dontcha think?**

 **Do you guys think Drew is OOC? Like I kinda think he is, but it's cute right?**

 **Well, lemme know what you guys think by reviewing!**

 **Following and favouriting is also much appreciated :')**

 **Feel free to DM me or anything I do wanna get to know the people that read my story!**

 **See you guys later!**

 **xHurricaneDarling**


	3. Chapter 3: Wide Eyes

**This updating weekly is turning out good so far yay!**

 **Hopefully I can keep it up :D**

 **I'm taking two prep classes and I didn't think it'd be taking up so much of my time, it does not feel like summer to me. :(**

 **But anyways just go ahead and read the chapter already (if you hadn't already skipped my little intro).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any other copyrighted stuff.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 – Wide Eyes_

May's POV

Ever Grande City

I rolled under the covers as the morning sun blinded my eyes, Torchic was chirping loud and proud on top of me, wanting me to wake up. I threw the covers off to see her peering eyes, so happy and curious.

"Morning Torchic, you're awfully cheery today." Torchic chirped again, knowing something was wrong with me.

"Ugh, I'm dizzy, tired and I have a headache, I'm never letting Misty and Dawn let me drink that much again," I groaned.

I was about to close my eyes to fall back asleep but I heard my door open. I opened my eyes to see Gwen, one of the maids.

"Morning Miss May, did you sleep well last night?"

"uhhm…super," I choked out trying to sound normal.

"Well, your father is looking for you, why don't you get ready to have breakfast with the family?"

"Yes, I will," I said while getting straight up, I looked normal to Gwen, but on the inside I felt horrible.

* * *

I walked down the stairs to see the dining room, everyone had already started eating, it did take me a while to get ready but I'm sure they're fine with it. As I was about to walk in to greet everybody I felt my foot tangle with the other, causing me to yelp as I fell onto the carpet. Silence poured into the room as they stopped talking to look at me, I quickly picked myself up and brushed my clothes.

"Morning everyone!" I said quickly and hurried to take a seat next to my little brother Max, who couldn't hold his laughter, so I kicked him under the table.

My mother was the first to talk, "So sweetie, how has your summer been so far? You are continuing your reading studies I'd suppose?"

I looked up and faked a smile at her, "Uh yes mother, I am." I looked back down to poke my eggs, all they think about is me studying, and studying and studying. Then I heard father's voice.

"So May, where were you last night?"

I gulped down my eggs slowly, quickly trying to think of a reason why I was out other than being at Ninetales.

"I was spending time with Misty and Dawn," I said calmly before taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Well, yes I know you were with Misty and Dawn, but where did you go?" dad said with an unsatisfied expression on his face.

My mother put her hand on top of his.

"Now Norman there's no need to question May like this," she turned to me.

"Branden called earlier this morning and said he may have seen you at Ninetales, he just wanted to make sure you were alright and safe at home. One of the maids did tell us you had come home later than expected which led us to wonder, were you there? All the way in Larousse City last night?"

Why does Branden always have to get into my business? I turned back to look at my parents.

"No mother, Misty, Dawn and I had gone to a small café down in the city to catch up with each other, I hadn't seen them in a while so we all had lots to share. We had lost track of time and only realized when the café was about to close."

My father sighed in relief.

"Well that's good to hear, but you should no better to keep track of time. We don't want you coming home so late again."

"I understand father, it won't happen again."

"We should have known Branden had mistaken another girl for you, I mean you're not even interested in swing or jazz," he chuckled. I tried to fake a small laugh but the thought of my parents not knowing me at all left me quiet.

Max, who was quiet throughout the whole conversation, decided to join in on the conversation.

"Speaking of the arts, May are you ready for your recital next week?"

I gagged on my orange juice, that certainly woke me up.

* * *

Drew's POV

Larousse City

Holy crap! The feeling of cold water dumped on me shot my eyes wide open, my perfect hair was now ruined. I looked up to see Paul, if it was Ash I would've pummeled him in a second.

"Hey what the hell? It's early in the morning," I said frustrated, while looking for a towel.

Paul looked at me with no expression at all, which doesn't surprise me.

"We still need to practice for our show next week."

This guy literally has nothing to do on his free time. He was so reluctant to go have fun at Ninetales last night Ash and I had to drag him.

"Aren't you hungover? You certainly had more drinks than usual yesterday with the blue haired girl, Dawn right?"

Paul took a sip of his coffee and grunted.

"Troublesome."

I was about to say something, but then Ash came out of the bathroom.

"Morning! Hey Drew thanks for letting us crash at your place again."

"Hey no worries, oh Ash I never got to ask how did you get that girl Misty to dance with you, she seemed pretty hard-headed to me."

Ash gave me that cheeky grin of his.

"Well she didn't seem to happy that Dawn wanted to stay and have drinks, so I offered to dance with her.

I looked out the window, it's a nice sunny day. I was thinking about our show next week though, hot summer day, rock n' roll…

"I'm gonna head out and get us some breakfast, how's that sound?" I said while grabbing my hat.

"Sounds good, then we'll start practicing after," Ash said while brewing himself some coffee. Paul gave out a loud sigh, which made me laugh while I headed out the door.

* * *

The guys are hungry for bread and butter right? I mean it's not like we eat breakfast often anyways. I walked up to cross the road, waiting for some cars to pass, when something caught my eye.

I looked up at the flyer on the electrical post beside me, an advertisement poster for a ballet next week in Ever Grande City.

A Midsummer Night's Dream, and the dancer on the cover was none other than May.

I almost dropped the bread.

* * *

 **Predictable or nah?**

 **Hope you liked it and let me know what you guys think!**

 **Later!**

 **xHurricaneDarling**


	4. Chapter 4: Recital Day

**I am like two weeks late and I apologize for that!**

 **I've been practicing for my piano exam next month and it's been really stressing me.**

 **I also had relative over for a few days so I didn't get much time with my laptop.**

 **I kept drawing a blank and rewriting things for this chapter, hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 _Chapter 4 - Recital Day_

May's POV

"Plié!" Madame Delia shouted.

I could feel my legs shaking! The recital's tonight and Madame Delia has been having us rehearse non-stop since 6am, it's almost lunch and I'm starving. It'd be better for us to be resting before the recital. I look over to see Misty who looks even worst than me. I guess the pressure is really getting into all of our heads.

Madame finally decided to end rehearsal and let us relax ourselves for the rest of the day before the show. Dawn, Misty and I decided to take a stroll down town and do a little shopping. After our little splurge the decided to go back home, so we went our separate ways.

While walking I stopped by my favourite records store to listen to the jazz music they had playing in there. As I walked in there stood none other than Drew, the obnoxious jerk that I surprisingly danced with last week at Ninetales. He was there putting a different record into the record player. He then looked up and saw me.

"Well if it isn't ballerina girl," he said mockingly while flicking his hair.

I huffed, why does he always do that hair thing? "How do you know I dance ballet?"

"There are posters all over Hoenn about your recital, Maple."

Embarrassment crept onto my face, "Yes I know that. What are you doing here?" I said quickly trying to change the subject.

"This record store has the best selection of rock n' roll and jazz music in the whole nation! I come whenever I can to buy some records. What about you Maple? What records do you buy?"

"Mainly classical and orchestral, my parents don't let me listen to jazz or rock n' roll they think it's too rowdy. I usually just come in here to listen to the jazz," I said while flipping through the different vinyl records.

"So you just let your parents tell you what you like?" he said bluntly.

I gave him a nasty glare, it was more complicated than that…he just wouldn't understand.

"I'm going to go home now I have to get really for the recital," I said in a monotone voice while opening the door.

"Hey I'll walk you home," Drew said while bringing a vinyl he chose to the checkout counter.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking myself home thank you very much."

"How can you refuse a gentleman's offer, more importantly how can you refuse me?"

"Ugh okay then hurry up!" I said finally heading out he door.

Drew quickly paid and ran out the store to catch up to me.

* * *

We didn't say anything while we were walking, I could feel the tension around us.

"Are you nervous?" I heard him say while I was looking down at the sidewalk.

"About you? Not a chance," I shot back without turning to face him.

"I meant about tonight's recital."

I felt my face heat up really fast. "Oh that, uhm yea a little bit, it's my first time being the lead role," I said trying not to sound worried.

He chuckled, "I'm sure you'll do well Maple, I hear that you're one of the best ballet dancers in Ever Grande."

I scratched the back of my head, smiling. "Heh what a thing to say."

"Oh that's what I just heard Maple, personally I find it pretty hard to imagine a klutz like you having such poise, dancing and jumping so elegantly without falling," he said with the biggest grin on his face.

Oh he was going to pay for saying that! I jumped up to mess that green mop that he calls hair and took his vinyl record and proceeded to run while he was fixing his hair.

"That's what you get you…you grasshead!" I laughed while running onto the grass. I haven't gotten a good laugh like this in a long time.

"Get back here Maple!" I heard him shout. I looked back to see the look on his face when I my left foot tripped my right and I landed face flat onto the grass.

Drew finally caught up to me, "you really are a klutz!" he said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh with him, I felt like a child playing around again. I got up and looked down at my dress that was covered in dirt. I sighed, mother and father won't be happy when they see it.

I handed Drew back his vinyl. I looked out and saw my house just across the field.

"My house is just over there I can walk back myself from here." I said grabbing the rest of my stuff.

"Are you sure? I don't mind walking you all the way."

"Yes I'm sure, I'll be alright from here." I said turning to walk.

"Whatever you say Maple," he shrugged.

I walked a few steps before turning around. Surprisingly he was still standing there.

"Uhm I just wanted to ask…are you coming to the recital tonight?"

"Aw sorry Maple, my gig's tomorrow so I really gotta rehearse with Ash and Paul. You are coming tomorrow like you said right?"

"Oh…uh yea definitely," I said while faking a smile.

"Swell, see ya May," he said turning around walking the opposite way.

I turned around to walk back home, I didn't know why but I felt disappointment shower all over me. I mean what was so special about Drew? Nothing at all. Oh well, I just hope that tonight goes well.

* * *

Normal POV

May did a graceful jump as every did their last pose as the orchestra played their last note and the stage lights went black.

The crowd erupted in applase, and within the cheering crowd, stood a certain green haired figure who was clapping for the brunette's performance.

"May that was absolutely amazing, you were simply stunning!" her mother said as she came to give her an embrace.

"I slept through most of it," Max joked.

May couldn't help but laugh, she was glad tonight was such a success.

"I'm going to head to the change room first, before we head home okay?"

May parted with her family and headed to her change room where she was surprised with flowers from family, friends and the audience. But one flower caught her eye in particular. One beautiful thornless blood-red rose. She didn't know who it was from, the person didn't leave and note or sign their name. But May smiled and smelled the rose, and put it behind her ear before heading out the door.

* * *

 **In my opinion this chapter was...eh**

 **But don't worry the next chapters will be better!**

 **Don't forget to drop by a review and give me some feedback! Thanks!**

 **xHurricaneDarling**


	5. Chapter 5: From Place to Place

**Sorry for the delayyy**

 **I have a piano exam in about week and I'm not ready at all so I've been practicing a lot :(**

 **But no more excuses to here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

 _Chapter 5 - From Place to Place_

Normal POV

May stood in front of her mirror applying eyeliner onto herself. It was already the afternoon and she was getting ready to spend some time with Misty and Dawn, have dinner with them, and then go with them back to Ninetales to watch the show like she had promised Drew. May came out of her room dressed in her bold red off-the-shoulder top tucked in her denim blue high-waisted jeans and with a pair of red wedges to match. May was just about to head out the door when mother had approached her.

"Sweetie, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm spending the day with Dawn and Misty to celebrate the success of yesterday's recital, what's the matter?"

"Brendan's coming over to take you out for the day."

May's eyes widened, "I wasn't informed of this! No one told me anything!"

Caroline crossed her arms, "And you did not inform us that you were spending the day with Misty and Dawn either. I'm sorry darling but Brendan's already on his way, you see Misty and Dawn more often anyways. You should spend more time with Brendan."

May gagged, she knew what her mother was hinting.

"I don't want to spend more time with Brendan, I know he's a family friend since his father is friends with ours but I'm just not interested."

Caroline gave May a stern look, "well today is inevitable, so you are going to spend the day with him whether you like it or not…and then we'll inform you before we make arrangements like this again okay?"

May's eyes softened, she couldn't say no to her mother, she always had a way of persuading her.

"…fine, let me call Dawn and Misty to reschedule with them."

* * *

May walked down when she heard the doorbell ring, it was opened by one of the maids, and in walked Brendan.

"Hello May, are you going to wear that, or perhaps change into something more feminine, like a dress?"

May was dreading this already, she hated that he would judge something so simple like a pair of pants just because she was a woman. She put on her sunglasses and walked passed him to the door.

"Perhaps not Brendan, I do not have to always wear what you think is feminine attire, now lets go shall we?"

"We shall," he said as he lead her out to his car.

As they started driving, Brendan had started up conversation.

"I must apologize for last week May, I'm sorry I had mistaken someone else for you at that jazz club, Ninetales. It had made your parents concerned for nothing and that was my fault."

"That's alright Brendan, mistakes are always made," although this gave May an idea.

"I've heard some people talk about Ninetales actually, there's suppose to be a really good music show I think tonight, maybe we could stop by Larousse City and attend it?" May suggested, hoping he would agree.

"May that music is far too loud and rowdy for your taste, and Larousse City is an hour drive away. Besides I had the rest of the day planned for us already, we'll head to the golf club for a little while, have dinner and watch a movie at the theatre."

May rested her elbow on the car window and her head on her hand, she never liked golf because the men would never let her play, just watch. Then dinner and a movie while Dawn and Misty would be enjoying the music show. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

May was right, Brendan wouldn't let her play golf. 'It's too dirty for you' he said 'you won't hit that far' he said. 'THEN WHY TAKE ME GOLFING?!' she screamed in her mind. They were now in the middle of having dinner, she had zoned out while Brendan was talking about business with their fathers and how they're such good friends, that's all he would ever really talk about.

She looked at her watch, it read 8:00. She knew she would never make it to the concert, it started at 9:00. She's be way too late if they watched a movie after this. Suddenly the light blub in May's head went off. This was the most cheezy excuse to use but it was worth a try. She immediately dropped her fork on her plate and clenched her stomach with both hands

"Ah ugh ow! Brendan I'm not feeling too well, my stomach just started hurting really bad. Maybe it's the food, it's making my head ache now from the pain," she said rubbing while rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry but I do not think a movie after this is a good idea. I hate to end the night so early but would you mind taking me home?"

"O-oh! Uhm yes of course, I'll remember to talk to the manager about the food later," he said slightly surprised by her sudden reaction. "Let's get you home, we can always watch a movie another day."

May mentally praised herself as he drove her home. When the arrived, May had insisted that she walk to her house by herself.

"It's alright Brendan I can go myself from here, the maids will help me when I get past the gate. Thank you for uhm a good time!" she said as she made her way towards the gates.

May saw Brendan drive away when she had entered through the gates, she then made her way to the garage where she met with one of her family's drivers.

"Take me to Larousse City?"

* * *

Drew made his way to peek out of the curtain to scan the crowd. He saw Misty and Dawn, but no sign of May.

'I guess she was busy, whatever," he thought.

"Nervous?"

Drew turned around as he heard Ash's voice, noticing he was tuning his guitar for him. Drew took the guitar and strummed it, then he smirked.

"Never."

"Let's make this a good show."

It was Paul that said that while adjusting his saxophone strap to the right position. Ash took his place at the drums and Drew was in front with his guitar and the mic.

And the curtains began to open.

* * *

May ran out of the car (after thanking her driver of course) and rushed into Ninetales. Much to her dismay, there had been traffic on the way to Larousse so it had taken an extra 30 minutes to get to the club.

"I hope I didn't come too late!" May muttered to herself as she opened the doors. My let out a relieved sigh, 'good, they're still playing' she thought to herself.

May looked around and spotted Dawn and Misty near the front of the stage, she tried to make her way down but was trapped by the crowd. May leaned against the wall and just enjoyed the rest of the show from there. May was in a trance from Drew's melodic voice.

'Huh, a pretty face…with an electric soul,' she thought to herself while describing him from her view.

Finally, they wrapped up with their last song, and an applause erupted from the whole crowd. May couldn't stop herself from cheering so loud.

May was pushed by the crowd of people all heading out of the venue, she waited for them outside and finally saw Dawn and Misty waving to her.

"You ended up coming! How'd you manage to get away from Brendan?" Dawn questioned.

"I have my ways," May said scratching her head. "I was able to see the last parts of the show."

"Well that's good!" exclaimed Misty.

"Paul and Ash are taking Dawn and I out when they finish packing things up, Drew's probably going to join us if you want to as well," Misty suggested.

At that point, Ash and Paul made their way out of the venue.

"Drew's not joining us, he said he was just going to stay there and finish packing," Ash said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh I'll just go inside to see him then, you guys head out we'll be fine on our own," May said making her way towards the entrance.

"Okay! Don't have too much though!" Dawn shouted at me while winking.

May rolling her eyes, waved them goodbye and goodnight.

May walked into the once very crowded room and saw Drew sitting their strumming his guitar.

"You put on a pretty good show tonight, grasshead," she said smiling while making her way towards him.

Drew looked up, surprised to see May.

"You saw our show?"

May nodded, "Not all of it but I was able to catch the end. Sorry I got caught in a horrendous date I was unaware of so I missed most of it."

Drew smirked, "Late or not, you came like you promised." and his smirk turned into a small smile.

Awkward silence grew upon them as no one said anything or moved, frozen in time.

"So what record did you buy yesterday?" May finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Oh! Uhm Serenade in Blue, have you heard of it?"

"I think I heard it a few times," May said scratching her head.

An idea popped up in Drew's head and he quickly got up from his position and made his way to the back of the stage.

May just stood there confused as to why Drew suddenly got up and left.

"Well I hope he didn't leave."

As she said that, music started to fill the room, and out came Drew rolling out the record player that was playing the song that they had just discussed about.

Drew jumped off the stage and led out his hand towards May.

"Shall we?"

May looked surprised but her eyes softened as she smiled and took his hand.

They glided through the floor slowly, swaying to the music. Hand in hand, Drew held May by the waist and her other hand on his shoulder.

He twirled May once and inched his face closer towards her, this made May's face flush red immediately.

"I've never been so intrigued by a ballerina you know," he whispered into her ear. He then took out a rose from out of no where and placed it in between May's ear.

May took the rose and held it in her hand, immediately recognizing it to the one she saw last night at her ballet recital.

"You saw my recital last night?!"

Drew flicked his hair, "I decided to go after all, you were pretty good considering you're clumsy."

May punch his arm playfully but smiled, happy he actually came to see her performance, like she did tonight.

Emerald eyes met sapphire eyes in that moment, and Drew slowly took his hand to cup May's cheek. Moving closer together, their lips finally touched. May wrapped his arms around Drew's shoulders, deepening the soft kiss. Drew felt May smile through the kiss, pulling her waist closer towards him.

They suddenly pulled apart as the hear the doors slam wide open.

And facing them, was Brendan Birch.

* * *

 **dun...Dun...DUNNNNN**

 **Don't know if that was really dramatic enough but we're at a cliffhanger :)**

 **Review! Cause I'd really love to know what you guys think!**

 **See ya later,**

 **xHurricaneDarling**

 **p.s liked how I used one of the lyrics from Young and Beautiful? eh? eh? you guys probably didn't notice OH WELL :')**

 **p.p.s you guys should listen to Serenade in Blue, I heard it while I was watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer 3**


End file.
